


Bloody knuckles

by Lokomotiv



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: They’ve done this so many times before. She collects the cotton balls, pours the water, spreads the towel. He places his hands on the soft fabric and doesn’t wince as she dabs at his bloody knuckles.





	Bloody knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's thoughts as Sister Maggie cleans up his hands in S03E03 "No Good Deed".

They’ve done this so many times before. She collects the cotton balls, pours the water, spreads the towel. He places his hands on the soft fabric and doesn’t wince as she dabs at his bloody knuckles. He finds it funny, or maybe sad, that neither of them says anything about what they are doing, that they talk so casually about other things as they go about their tasks. Did they do that before, he wonders. When did they get to the point of knowing this sequence of events by heart? His knuckles were bloody and swollen all the time back then. First because of whatever fight he’d gotten himself into, then because of the punishment, the cane. Then another fight. She never commented on either, just told him what to do, where to place his hands, to hold still while she cleaned the cuts. It occurs to him to wonder, now, if she was the one to often delay the punishment until his hands had healed somewhat after the fights. He wonders if he ought to be grateful for that. He’s not so sure that he is, even though it would’ve hurt so much worse getting the strokes on already sore hands. He knows that from the few times it happened. But maybe then he would’ve learned his lesson. Maybe then he wouldn’t be where he is today, where the only way to make a difference, the only thing he _knows_ , is how to get his knuckles bloody against other peoples’ flesh. But he doubts it. People don’t change. Not really.


End file.
